LOLZ! PPGRRB LUVV STORY 11
by TrashSprout
Summary: If the title isn't legal let me know. It is ppg/rrb...But it is not what you think it is! R


**Just to warn you: This fanfiction isn't based on the real powerpuff story. In fact, it are the original characters with their own antics…Buuaaatttt. They don't have powers, they're regular teens. You can call it AU****… Yeah. It's **_**totally**_**AU****. I know it says classic pairings. Which means PPGxRRB. But not the common ones. Not Blossom X Brick and yadayadayada. No. These pairings are often used but not so much. **

**Still haven't got A clue? Meh. I don't care. The reason why this ppg./rrb is so confusing right now is because I wanted to do something else. Instead of the basic cycle: Ppg rrb in school – ppg falls in luv!!11! – rrb have A secret crush!!1 – they confess and have uber-crappily writtin make out scene's – LOL! End! So If you don't like the classic pairings anyhow. Cover your eyes and click on the button 'back' to go where you were before….If you uncover your eyes…yea…**

**It may not the basic storyline. It's definitely not some super prince!rowdyruff boys who sweep fragile helpless powerpuffs of their feet. THOSE kind of stories are probably the reason hardly anyone visits the powerpuff girls category anymore…Remember kiddies: This story is not FLUFF! It's supposed to be just humor. **

**-- --**

She was warned about him before. This guy. She couldn't make out if he was just keeping his reputation. Or really, and she means really paranoid. But people told her he was really paranoid. However, Blossom knew better not to just people by the way the dress or hearing about them from one other mouth.

She admitted, his choice of clothing was absolutely odd. Even in A weirder sense then her boyish sister.

She really didn't see someone coming, especially in school, wearing at least _three _piercings on his face. There is one by his brow, his upper lip, and his other brow. People's noses crunch up whenever they eye him. But whenever he catches their weird looks he snorts and keeps on walking.

Also he wears brown jeans. Ripped, or it seemed like shredded, 'til the knees. Poison green all stars with ripped black sock tucked from underneath. This black sleeveless hoodie with A un-charming skull head printed.

His crimes are described as following: Burps loudly in class and bluntly accuses the own teacher for it. Sent to detention but instead visits the janitor closet, and tucks A broom in front of the cafeteria door for students not to enter. When students bent over, he pushes the backpack forward causing the victim to fall flat on the face.

She sighed. All this writing is giving her cramp to her fingers. When she moves them the crack silently and she winces.

Nervously she scribbles on her notebook as the cramps lay down. She lifts her face in his direction.

He sits there al by his own on A bench, staring at his feet, for once not behaving like A total disaster. He almost seems…Peacefully, she noted. Eyebrow knitted in confusion by seeing his name and peaceful on the same sentence. She bits her lip. He almost seems so…lonely…

It was A whole new sight. Seeing him there silently. She moves A pluck of red hair behind her ear and stands up, her bag remains on the grass she was on and she carefully puts her frilly pink notebook- well was planning to put it back in her bag, but before she got to it was snatched away by A fishnet gloved hand.

''HEY! Give that back!'' She yells, A hand on her face stopping her from moving closer. He demands muffled because the palm landed right on her mouth.

''Wow…Do you SERIOUSLY _stalk _people and write there actions in this book of yours?'' Butch his booming voice asks her, amused yet surprised. His eyes widened by seeing his own name on the list.

''Give that back, Mr. paranoid! It's like A diary, these are personal thoughts!'' He huffs by hearing the 'paranoid' part and eventually drops the book in her hand. Grumpily digging his fists in his pockets, his mouth covered by the ridiculous forest green scarf. Why does he wear it anyway…It's half spring. She wonders.

They really look like A stupid duo. Comparing his rough clothes with her neatly knee-high skirt, White dress shirt underneath A grey sweatervest. Not to offend him or anyhow, but she really prefers not to be seen with him. But his next question stops her from moving for A long time.

''Good-looking, nice hair, killer-smile, _peacefully_?'' He smiles cheekily. She slaps her forehead. How did he manage to read all the embarrassing parts?

''That means nothing!'' She screetches at him. Hurriedly walking forward to get away from him. He chuckles, picking at A piercing by his brow. Smilling his best _Killer-smile_.

''And they call _me _paranoid…''

**-- --**

**This was A blossom/butch fic. For your information peeps.**

**It was supposed to be better. But I just couldn't make it look better. And I know there are A lot, lot, lots of grammer mistakes but grammer makes me cold. PLUS I'm dutch. My english is worser then loads of ppg/rrb fics. I'm unsure about this one. It was too fluffy for my taste. And I KNOW, Blossom is A brainiac, not A stalker...But it was very fun to make Blossom have note anything, anywhere anyone...Maybe I'll make an angsty one too. I don't know. If you like you can review with harsh words, I am free to take it. You can also tell me if it was worth reading. Flames will be used to warm my chocolate milk. I LOVE hot chocolate milk!**

**TBC --! **


End file.
